I'm married to who?
by silver xxx
Summary: Before Hermione Granger went to slept she was at hogwarts and hated Draco Malfoy more than anything but when she woke up the next morning she had finished school, she was one of the best healers in the wizarding world and she was married to Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 Where am i?**

**Hermione Granger was sleeping peacefully in her king-sized pearl colour bed, wrapped in her olive colour green sheets.**

**She slowly opened her Brown eyes and looked around the room. She slowly sat up in bed and looked around herself she noticed that their were two pearl white bedside tables on each side of the king sized bed. **_what am i doing here in this bed, Wheres my four poster _**their was a lovely white dressing table with a big mirror on it. Hermione got out of bed slowly and stood in front of two big doors. As she opened them she was so shocked she was nearly going to fall on her bum. İt was a room that hermione thought went on forever. Their were long rows of dresses, shirts, trousers, skirts and as many shoes you would only dream of. Hermione slowly began to walk around the closet feeling the clothes as they pasted her hand.**

**Hermione walked out of the closet still thinking about the clothes in there. She noticed that the sun was peering into another room she flowed the light and realised that it was a master bathroom it had a bath tub in there the size of a little swimming pool the walls were bright purple the colour she loved. Hermione could not take it anymore she ran out of the bedroom that looked like a hotel suite. She ran hearing her feet hitting the black marble flooring as she ran down the long spiral staircase she could hear pots and pans hitting each other in the kitchen she ran and was shocked by what she saw, about five house elf's were preparing food. As she walked in one of the house elf's turned around and gasped in shock to what he saw.**

"**oh miss did we do something wrong? Oh don't worry we will punished are selfless." As soon as he finished his sentence he grabbed the pan from the counter and began to hit himself on the head.**

"**Merlin what are you doing stop hitting yourself"**

"**But miss why else would you be in the kitchen if we did not do anything wrong"**

"**What do you mean what am i doing in the kitchen?"**

"**oh i am ever so story i did not mean to offend you it's just that you never come in the kitchen and you always wait for you breakfast in the dining room."**

"**can you please tell me where İ am" Hermoine was starting to get angry because she didn't know where the hell she was and this house elf keeps trying to damage himself.**

"**why miss you are at your house that you share with you dear husband"**

"**WHAT? Well you must of gotten something wrong because i am NOT married. İ'm still 17 years old i will never get married that young."**

"**oh miss you are very funny of course you are married you're married to Mr. Malfoy"**

"**İ'm sorry did you just say that ı'm married to Malfoy? Draco malfoy?**

"**why yes miss you have been married for two years now"**

_oh merlin what is happening i'm sure its just a joke that ım married to draco, please let it be a joke or a dream or a nightmare anything thats not real_

**Hermione ran out of the kitchen as fast as her legs would take her. She was running when she finally spotted a big wooden door it was obvisisly leading outside of this house. She noticed that there was a closet just next to the door when she opened it she found about a million coats in there she just grabbed one randomly and pulled it on. She opened the door to find a wonderful garden right before her eyes there were all her favourite flowers there daisy's ,rose, orchids what ever you could think of and they were all in her favourite colours purple, green, blue and yellow were was also a little path that went throw the garden hermione walked to the end of the road and stood in front of these black metal Gates. Hermione remembered this Gates from somewhere else them it hit her **_malfoy manor_.

**Hermione turned around and her wrost nightmare came true this big big building in front of her was the one and only Malfoy Manor.**

_oh merlin im living in malfoy manor and im married to draco oh merlin what am i doing here why am i married at 17. Someone please help me. İ have to find Harry and ron!_

**Hermione quickly opened the black metal Gates and ran out and left the manor behind her with one quick glance at the manor she apparated to the only place she felt safe in.**

"**The burrow" and in a flash she was gone.**

**When she arrived at The Burrow she found it to be more quiet then she remembered it. Hermione walked up to the door to knock but before she had the chance to the door slung open and in front of her stood Molly Weasley.**

"**oh Hermione i am so happy to see you dear. What brings you here" she asked as she gestured for Hermione to come in. **

**As she walked in she found that the place had not changed one bit. But the house was very quiet then normal. When she came here before you would have to sit close to the person you wanted to talk to or you would not her a thing.**

"**oh Mrs Weasley i can't tell you how happy ı am to be here. İ will just go say hi to harry and ron are they in ron's room?"**

**Hermione began to walk toward the stairs as she took one step she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around she was staring in to Mrs Weasleys face.**

"**oh dear don't be so silly what would they be doing here at this time in the morning of course they are at home with their wife's."**

"**WHAT?" Hermione was so shocked that she literally tripped on her own feet as she took a step back.**

"**well yes dear did you forget, they don't normally come at this time. Are you ok dear? You look a bit ill"**

**Hermione was so shocked she could not even speck "er yes i feel fine thank you Mrs Weasley. Do you think you can tell me where they live please i must have forgotten."**

**As Mrs Weaslly began to talk but hermiones mind was on another topic **_how would Ron be married how can he get married while he is still dating me? _**Hermione had tears in her eyes now. **_But then again i am apparently married to draco ahh that just reminds me of him oh god._

"**so dear do you understand?"**

"**oh i am so sorry Mrs Weasley my mind just slipped of" as Hermione said this she felt a sight blush run up her face she felt a bit embarrassed for not listening.**

"**oh don't worry about it dear i think it would be best if i wrote it down for you."**

"**thank you ever so much Mrs Weasley"**

**As Mrs Weasley ran to grab a piece of paper she asked Hermione about the subject she was hoping nobody would talk about. "so dear how is draco?"**

**Hermione didn't know what to say so she just answered "he's ok" and hoped that that was going to be the only question asked about draco. **_For a long time_

"**what are you doing here dear anyway aren't you suppose to be at work"**

"**i have a jod?" Hermione asked happily **

"**yes dear of course you have you are one of the greatest healers in the wizarding world."**

**Hermione was nearly jumping from the news she just heard.**

**By the time Hermione settled down Mrs Weasley was already in front of here handing her a piece of paper. Hermione took the paper hugged Mrs Weasley and apparated to the address that was on the paper. **

**She arrived in front of a wonderful bady pink house with large white windows and a white door. Hermione slowly reached the front door and knocked on the big white door. She felt happy when she heard a familiar voice from inside "i'll get it honey you stay put" of course that voice belonged to Harry Potter.**

**As harry opened the door Hermione leaped in to his arms. The hug reminded him of the time Hermione came in to the tent right before the wizard tournament.**

"**oh harry i am so happy that ı found you"**

**Harry looked a bit worried when she said that.**

"**why what happend Hermione? Are you okey? What are you doing here? And Hermione why are you in your bedwear?"**

**Hermione got a bit confused from all the questions she didn't know how to answer them all at once. She didn't even notice that she was still in her bedwear until harry just mentioned it now. As she looked down she saw that she was still in a purple and green checked button up blouse and a matching trousers, on her feet she had found that she was wearing her slippers they were brown short boots with little pink dots on them. Her hair was in a messy bun she had done before she left her bedroom. She looked at harrys face and realised that she still hadn't answered his questions.**

"**yes harry i am perfectly fine but i have a really big problem i don't know where i am or how i got here."**

**Harry just looked at her like she was some crazy person. "What?"**

"**oh harry yesterday we were at The Burrow having dinners together that Mrs Weasely prepared but this morning i woke up a found that i live in Malfoy Manor and that i am married to Draco harry to **_**The**__** Draco Malfoy**_** and i found out take i'm a healer."**

**Harry looked even more confused than before just like before he answered "What?"**

**But before Hermione could answer she heard a voice from behind harry and then she remembered that harry was married. When she came back from her thoughts she saw that harry had his arm around a woman that looked very pregnant indeed. Hermione was looking at the woman's pregnant belly when she heard her talk. "ah Hermione what are you doing here i have missed you." Before Hermione could look at her the woman had already started hugging Hermione. When the hug ended she noticed who it was. İt was **_Pansy Parkinson. What the hell is harry doing with pansy Parkinson and why is she pregnant?_

"**Hermione are you ok?" harry was starting to get worried because of the look on hermione's face. **

**Hermione had lived to much shock for one day all she wanted to do was go back to bed and go to sleep and just carry on with her life where she had left of. She didn't even want to go see ron and his wife she just wanted to go home.**

"**oh harry i'm fine i am just really tired i think i am going to go back home and go to bed." Before harry or pansy would answer Hermione was hugging them both. She stepped back and with on last smile she apparated and said the words she thought she would never ever say "Malfoy Manor"**

**In a few seconds she was standing in front of the black metal gates. She opened them slowly and walked to the front door of her so called home. Before she reached the door a house elf had already opened it for her in a way she was glad because she didn't have a key or anything to open it was anyway. She slowly walked in and took of her coat and hung it back up in the closet by the door and turned to the spiral staircase when she was half way throw up the steps she heard a little voice call her.**

"**Mrs Granger i am ever so sorry to disturb you but ı was just wondering if you were coming down to dinner."**

**The last thing Hermione felt was hungriness she moved her head slowly and said "no thank you i will not be eating dinner tonight i am not hungry. Can you please share the food between your self's."**

**The elf looked a bit shocked but still nodded and left to inform the other elf's. **

**Hermione went upstairs and about ten minutes later found the bedroom she had woken up in. But the room looked tidier the bed was made and the floors were all clean and sparkly. She quickly got into bed and pulled the sheets up so high that you could only see the top of her head.**

**Downstairs the same house elf was opening the front door of the manor to let the owner of the house Draco Malfoy come in.**

**When Draco stepped in he thanked the elf that opened the door for him and handed him his coat and briefcase. Draco made his way to the dining room where he would normally found Hermione sitting there waiting for him to come and kiss him. When he saw that she wasn't there he quickly left the room and found an elf in the hall way he quickly rushed over to the elf and asked "Tinky were's Hermione? Why isn't she in the dining room?"**

"**Master Mrs Hermione said she didn't want any dinner and she said we should share the dinner with the other elf's. But Master she did look a bit pale i think she might be ill"**

**As soon as tinky finished her sentence draco ran up the staircase and into his bedroom.**

**When he entered he found Hermione under the sheets in a shape of a ball. He quickly rushed next to her and lifted the sheets so she would breathe as her moved the sheets he found himself staring into the eyes he loved to look at. He slowly began to stoke her hair but was a bit shocked when Hermione moved away from him like he had burned her.**

**Hermione was just lying in bed trying to understand all the things she saw when she suddenly heard footsteps and she felt someone sit on the other side of the bed. Then she felt someone pull the sheets down a bit from her head, hurting her eyes from the light when the sheets were lifted, she lifted her head and her eyes meet the eyes that had been hurting her since she was in Hogwarts. Then he began to stoke here hair Hermione was star-struck she didn't know what to do but she know one thing she didn't want him next to her or him touching her. **_Don't you even think about touching me you ferret _**Hermione moved as fast as she could to get away from him. She moved to the other side of the bed nearly falling out of it **_i don't care if i fall out as long as he doesn't touch me i really don't care. _

**Draco didn't know what was going on but he sure didn't like it. **

"**mione whats wrong? And you ill?"**

"**no" **_i really don't want to talk to him but maybe if i answer him he will leave me along._

"**you don't look ok, did something happen?"**

"**no i'm fine draco ok just leave me alone!" so was nearly shouting at him.**

**Draco looked like someone had just crucio'd him. "mione why are you doing this" he sounded so sad.**

"**i said im fine draco can you please just leave me along!"**

"**but mione do-"**

"**don't call me that only my friends call me that" Hermione was standing now and running out of the door. Hermione ran and turned in to the first door she found. Lucky for her it was a guest bedroom. Hermione closed the door ran and jumped onto the bed and started to cry.**

**Draco was just standing there looking in to space when he suddenly noticed what happened. He was getting really worried he practically ran out of their bedroom and as he was pasting the guest bedroom he heard the sound take broke his heart in to pieces.**

**The sound of the woman he loves crying...**

_**A/N: İ hope you liked the first chapter. İ know i have another story that ı have written a chapter of but this story just came to me so i didn't want it to go to waste. İ am sorry if there is spelling mistakes. I just hope you like it. Please read and please review.**_

**SİLVERXXX**


	2. The look on his face

**CHAPTER 2 The look on his face **

Hermione lay on the guest bed crying for what seemed like hours until she finally fell asleep . When she woke up she looked at the big silver clock on the wall oppsite the bed it showed that it was ten o'clock in the morning. Herrmione sat up and looked around the room and noticed that she was still in Malfoy Manor, so that means that she is stil married to draco. Hermione lay back on the bed and just stayed there looking at the roof for another hour when she finally heard a little knock on the door. _Oh merlin please don't be draco. _Hermione slowly got out of bed and made her way to the door when she opened it she felt herself relax for a second when she saw that it was only a house elf;

"Hello Mrs. Granger I am ever so sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if you were going to come down for breakfast."

Just by the sound of food Hermione heard her stomach make an angry noise. _Oh Merlin I never realised how hungry I was until now, but I can't eat in the same place as Draco is._

"Can you please tell me who else is downstairs?" _but then again Draco can't be there because he must be at work if it's eleven o'clock._

"Of course Mrs. Granger, Master Draco is in the dining room he told me to come and ask you down for breakfast."

"But why is Draco home isn't he meant to be at work?"

"Oh Mrs. Granger did you forget today is Saturday master Draco doesn't go to work on the weekends."

"Why?"

"Well he doesn't go to work on the weekends because you two always spend time together on the weekends."

"Oh well then do you think you can bring me my breakfast upstairs please?"

"Yes oh course Mrs. Granger I will do it right away."

Just as the little house elf turned to leave he turned around and asked "Mrs. Granger what should I say to master Malfoy?"

"Don't say anything."

"Please Mrs. Granger but I have to say something. Because master is looking very worried."

"Just tell him that I meant what I told him last night and he will understand."

"Ok Mrs. Granger I will be right up with your breakfast."

After Hermione closed the door she thought about what the house elf had told her about Draco and him not going to work on the weekends because he wanted to spend time with her.

After a few minutes Hermione heard a knock on the door while she was washing her face "come in" she automatically thought it was a house elf bringing her her breakfast. Hermione heard the door knob turn and somebody walking and closing the door after them. "Thank you can you please just leave it on the bed."

Just as she turned to walk out of the bathroom door she suddenly hit something hard when she lifted her head brown eyes clashed with grey ones. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Draco finally spoke;

"What did you mean when you said you meant what you said last night?"

"I already told you Draco I don't want you near me ok?"

"What? "

"There's nothing to not understand Draco I just don't want you near me."

"Hermione did I do something to hurt you? Did I upset you?"

Hermione could see the pleading in his eyes, she actually felt a little sorry to see him that way but it wasn't her fault this was happening.

"Look Draco I'm going to tell you this for the last time you didn't do anything to hurt me or upset up I just need some time by myself."

Draco didn't know why but he could feel anger run up his body "Look Hermione I don't know what's going on but your my wife and I have a right to know what's happening if you like it or not."

Hermione just looked like she was in shock she didn't know what happened to the sweet Draco all of a sudden but she would see the anger in his eyes and she actually felt little bit scared.

"Well then answer Hermione!" he was actually screaming at her now. As Hermione stood and heard him shout at her she suddenly felt as angry as Draco was.

"Ah Draco it's not something I can just tell you and expect YOU to understand." She was spitting now form anger.

"I give a shit Hermione ok." Draco was looking at her so intently that he didn't notice her shaking.

Hermione didn't know why but she would actually feel tears burning her eyes.

Draco was just about to say something when he noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes. His voice softened automatically "Look Hermione I care for you more than my own life but I don't understand why you don't talk to me about what's going on. Please Hermione just talk to me it's killing me seeing you like this."

Hermione didn't know what to say or what to do she just looked into Draco's eyes. "Draco I can't"

She said it so quietly you had to get close to hear it. _God why do I feel sorry for him? It's like he actually cares about me. _

"Why?" his voice raised again.

"I'm sorry Draco."

_Ah why is she being so bloody annoying? Why can't she just tell me what the fuck is going on?_

"As much as I love you Hermione I 'm not going to stand her and act like a clown until you tell me. Come and find me when you start acting normal."

And with the end of the sentence he left the room and he was gone. Leaving a star-struck Hermione still repeating the words Draco had just said to her in her mind. _Did he just say he lov- loved me?_

Draco was leaning againt a fountain outside in the gardens thinking about Hermione. _Why is she attacking like this I didn't do anything wrong. Ah I wish she could just fucking tell me what the hell is going on I can't bear seeing like this. _Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was pacing around the garden.

He was suddenly distracted from his thoughts when a house elf came;

"Master you told me to inform you when quests come around."

"Yes Trinky I did, is someone here?"

"Yes master a Harry Potter is here."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know master he just said he wanted to see madam Hermione. Should I call madam Hermione?"

"No, where is he?" _maybe potty and weaslel will know what the fucks going on_

"Master I informed Polly to not let him in until you said it was ok master."

"Tell him to come here."

"Yes master right away."

_I don't care if Hermione doesn't want to tell me I am going to find out one way or another. _He suddenly heard a stick break and turned around immediately.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. Potter" Even though he was the best friend of the woman he loved and the husband of his best friend that didn't mean he had to be nice to him.

"Malfoy. Where's Hermione? Why can't I see her?"

"I need to talk to you."

As the words left Draco's mouth Harry could feel anger rush threw his body "What have you done to her?" Harry was standing in front of Draco holding him by the collar of his black t-shirt._ I know I promised Hermione that I wouldn't do anything to harm her precious Draco but what she didn't know would not hurt._

"Keep your knickers on Potter. Why would I harm the woman I love?" as soon as he finished his sentence he grabbed Harry's hands that were on this collar and pulled them away. "Why are you here potter?"

"I need to talk to Hermione."

"About what?" _ Does potty have anything to do with this?_

"I'm only gonna tell you because I care for Hermione."

"Tell me what? Did you say anything to her?" Draco was standing right in front of Harry now shouting in his face.

Harry backed away a bit not wanting to have a shower form Draco's spit.

"Calm down Malfoy I didn't do or say anything to her. Look yesterday she came around to my house in her sleepwear and slippers looking like a mess. Then she looked so happy to see me like see hadn't seen me for ten years or something."

Draco just looked not saying anything. Harry took that as a sigh to carry on talking;

"When I asked her what's happening she told me that, yesterday before she went to bed we were all having dinner at The Burrow altogether but when she woke up this morning she was in this massive bedroom sleeping in a king sized bed and she was one of the greatest healer's in the wizarding world and she told me that she was married to you."

"What? But that doesn't make sense why would she come and tell you her life story?"

"I don't know and when she saw Pansy she was really shocked like it was her first time she was seeing her. I just came back from The Burrow now and Molly told me that she visited her yesterday and wanted to go upstairs and say hi to us in Ron's room, and then Molly told me that she was very shocked and happy when she asked her how work was. Molly had to write down the addresses of me and Ron's house because she didn't know where they were."

Draco looked as confused as ever.

"Malfoy did something happen here?"

"Well I was at work all day yesterday when I came home she wasn't in the dining room where she normally is than I found her upstairs in our bedroom under the sheets."

"So she came home?"

"Well I ges so I came and sat on the other side of the bed and pulled the sheets of her head so she could breathe but when she saw me she just flinched away to the other side of the bed." Draco blushed a bit as he was telling the man he hated that his wife flinched away from him. _Ah I don't want to tell these things to potter but if I want to find out what's wrong with Hermione then I'm gonna have to. Ah the things I do for that woman._

"Go on"

"When I asked her what's wrong she jumped out of bed and started telling me to leave her along and I shouldn't come near her then she ran out of the room and went into the guest bedroom than I followed her and I could hear her crying."

"So you haven't spoken to her since?"

"I can into the guest bedroom and asked her to tell me but she just kept telling me that she couldn't."

"Malfoy what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know but it's like she doesn't remember anything it's like she's still seventeen years old or something."

"Maybe she is maybe she isn't we can't know that. What are we gonna do Malfoy?"

"I don't know but Potter she obviously isn't going to talk to me about anything but she just talked to you yesterday maybe you could talk to her again."

"Ok, where is she?"

"She is still in the guest bedroom she won't leave the room, she won't eat anything, she won't drink anything. Look Potter you're the last person I want to talk to but I'm really worried about her."

"I know Malfoy me too but were're gonna get to the bottom of this."

And with that Harry Potter left the garden. Leaving Draco in the garden thinking about all the new information Harry had just given him.

Hermione Granger like the night before was in a shape of a ball under the sheets again just crying her heart out, she still wouldn't get the things Draco had said to her out of the brain _how can he tell me that he loves me, Draco Malfoy loves me! Me of all people. Ahh I just want this to be over I want to wake up and all of this to finish. I want my life back I just wa-_

Before Hermione would finish what she was thinking she heard a tiny knock on the door without even thinking she yelled;

"Malfoy go away I told you I don't want you around me."

"Hermiıne it's not Malfoy is't ha-" before Harry could finish what he was saying the door swung open and Hermione leaped in his arms squeezing him so hard he would hardly breathe.

"Harry i'm so happy your here I've missed you so much."

"Hermione can't breathe. Help!"

Hermione slowly pulled away and a weak smile formed on her lips. "Hermione are you ok? We need to talk about yesterday."

"Of Harry you need to help me please. I don't know how I got here or where I am or even worst how am I gonna get back Harry." Hermione was talking so fast she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hermione just slow down and start from the beginning."

After about a hour or so later Hermione had told harry everything she know and now harry was as confused as Hermione.

"And Harry the worst part was this morning Draco told me that he loved me and all I could do was just look him in the face, oh Harry you should of seen the hurt on his face. I don't like him that much but I can't bear to hurt someone that much not even if it's Malfoy, Harry."

"Look Hermione don't worry we're gonna find a way ok."

**A/N:** **SOO here's chapter 2 I hope you guys all liked it. Thank you so much everybody that reviewed and added me to their alert and favourite list.**

**Have fun readinggggg **

**Silverxxx**


	3. Forgetting about pajamas

**CHAPTER 3 Forgetting about pajamas**

After a hour of just sitting and talking about silly things Hermione had finally relaxed and even started to laugh a bit.

Until Harry said "Hermione you know you have to talk to Malfoy about this."

Hermione thought about this for a minute and decided that it was the right thing to do and he had a right to know. "Ah I ges he DOES have a right to know but Harry I don't know what to tell him, or better yet how's he gonna react to it?"

"Look Hermione before I came up to see you I was talking with Malfoy, Hermione his really worried about you he actually thought that he did something to you. You know I don't like him that much Hermione but I have never seen Draco Malfoy look like that before. His really scared that something has happened to you."

Hermione just stood there taking in the words Harry had just said to her. _Like always I ges his right but how can I tell him that one day I was hating him and the next day I'm married to him and expect him to understand._

"Hermione did you hear what I just said to you?"

"Ah yer Harry I did I was just thinking how I could tell him."

"I don't know how your going to tell him Hermione but you have to. Because it's really not fair to him."

"Ok I guess I'll tell him later."

"No Hermione I think you should talk to him now. I was just leaving anyway, Pansy wants to go and buy some things for the baby."

_Oh God I forgot about Pansy. How the hell is Harry married to her and how the hell is she pregnant?_

By the time Hermione came back from her thoughts she realised that Harry wasn't sitting next to her anymore he was now standing next to the door.

"Thanks again Harry for coming today I really needed someone to talk to. Anyway have fun shopping."

"Thanks Hermione don't forget whenever you want you can always come and talk to me. Ok?

"yes thanks." And with that Harry was gone. She could hear him going down the stairs and then the front door closing.

Half an hour later Hermione finally made her way downstairs to go and find Draco. Hermione was standing in the hallway when a house elf approached her.

"Hello Madam Hermione are you feeling better today?"

"Yes thank you I'm feeling much better. Can you please tell me where Draco is?

"Yes madam, Master Draco is at the quidditch pitch. Do you want me to tell me that you are looking for him?"

"No thank you. I will go and find him myself."

"Ok Madam. I will inform you when dinner is ready."

"yes thank you very much." Hermione turned to leave but as she did she realised something. _Wait a minute I don't know where the quidditch pitches are, I didn't even know we had one. Well then again I am married to Draco Malfoy._

Hermione turned around quickly and found the same house elf only a few feet away.

"Er excuse me!"

The house elf turned around immediately "Yes madam is there something wrong?"

"Do you think you came escort me to the quidditch pitch?"

"Of course madam." With that Hermione walked next to the house elf until they came to the quidditch pitch. Hermione could see Draco flying in the air topless.

_Wow so I guess this is why girls used to follow him around everywhere, he has got a nice body. Oh my God did I just say Draco MALFOY has a nice body. What is wrong with me?_

"Madam we have arrived at the quidditch pitch."

"Oh yes thank you." With that the house elf walked away leaving Hermione standing there looking at Draco.

"Draco." She didn't scream it but it was loud another for someone to hear. But Draco was so high he didn't hear anything.

"DRACO!"

Suddenly Draco turned around to see Hermione standing there calling him. Before she could say anything else. He turned his broom around and began to fly down.

Within seconds he was standing next to her.

"Hermione" _Maybe she's finally going to tell me what's wrong._

"Draco." _I wish he would stop looking at me like I'm the first girl his ever seen._

"Did you want something?" _Please just tell me Hermione please._

_Well I have to tell him some time it might as well be now. _"Look Draco I know I have been acting wired. But I have got a good reason for it."

"Well what is it then?"

Before Hermione began to talk her eyes wondered down Draco's body and she realised that he still wasn't wearing a shirt or anything.

"Draco do you think you can wear something on top please?"

Draco just looked at her for a second and his famous smirk came on his face.

_Ah I can't believe I put that stupid smirk on his face._

Then Hermione heard a sound from Draco that she never thought she ever would. He was actually laughing and a real laugh.

"Sure." Draco walked to the benches and took his black t-shirt that was on the bench and pulled it on. He quickly walked back to the woman he loved.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Well yes. I know I've a bit wired. Well it's because, look promise you won't ?

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Ok well one day before I went to bed I was having dinner with Harry, Ron and the other Weasley's at The Burrow but when I woke up I was sleeping in this big bed in a beautiful house, then I learn that I'm one of the best healers' in the wizarding world and then I find out that I'm married to you."

Draco just stood there looking at Hermione. Even throe he knew these things it was much nicer to hear them from Hermione.

"So you don't remember any of the things after you left school?"

Hermione just shook her head slowly trying to avoid Draco's eyes because she could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. "No I don't remember anything. Before I when to bed I was seventeen years old but now I'm, I'm.."

"You're twenty-four."

"What? I'm twenty-four? Oh my god I'm twenty-four."

Draco was still standing there looking at her with this blank expression on his face.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she wanted him to answer. "Draco just say something, anything. Please."

Draco thought about what to say for a second and then answered "Look Hermione I don't know what's happened or how we can fix this but I want you to know that whatever happens I'm always going to stand by you and help you through whatever happens."

Hermione didn't know what to say or what to do after the answer Draco had just given her. She just stood there looking in to his grey eyes.

The only thing Hermione would think of asking was "Why?"

"Because Hermione I love you and I want to stand by your side whatever happens." Draco just wanted Hermione to understand how he felt for her.

"You really love me don't you?" _Oh God why am I asking this?_

Draco took a few steps closer "Yes Hermione more than anything and it's killing me seeing you like this. I just want to be there for you. Will you let me be there for you Hermione?"

Hermione didn't know what to say but there was something in his eyes that she didn't understand but it was like he was begging her with his eyes to say yes. Before Hermione could control herself the word "Yes." Slipped out of her mouth.

When Draco heard the word 'yes' he automatically felt himself relax and a smile crept up on his face. When Hermione saw Draco smile she didn't know why but a smile crept up on her face too.

The pair of them were just standing there smiling at each other.

"So Hermione do you want to go and get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry from my practise."

"Er sure. Let's go."

"Yer ok but I think we should change our clothes first before we go out in public." Draco ended his sentence with a little chuckle.

Hermione's head automatically shot down and she saw that she was still in her pyjamas. _Why do I keep forgetting I'm in my pyjamas?_

"Oh right. I just keep forgetting that I'm still in my pyjamas." Hermione ended her sentence with a little chuckle.

"Well ok then why don't we go change and meet in the hall. Let's say about 20 minutes later?"

"Ok I'll meet you there than." And with that sentence Hermione turned around and started to walk away.

Draco watched as Hermione walked back in to the house. He felt more relaxed that she was talking to him again. _Wow I never realised how much I had missed her until now. _Draco started his way to the house.

Hermione was now standing in her walk in closet thinking about what to wear there was so many choices she didn't know which one to pick. Hermione started looking threw a row of woolly jumpers when she heard a noise and immediately turned around. And was looking right into Draco's eyes.

"Draco I thought we were going to meet in the hall?"

"Well we are but I thought we were going to get changed first."

"We are but what are you doing here? In my closet?" Hermione was very confused now.

Draco actually started laughing now. "Well you see Hermione when you go through this white door you come in to my walk in closet."

"Oh ok. I didn't even see a door there."

"Well that's because you've got so many clothes."

"Mr. Malfoy do you think you can actually leave now so I can get dressed, I am starving." Hermione was laughing now. _Why do I feel so comfortable around Draco?_

Draco was laughing now to "Yes Mrs. Hermione I believe I can and by the way you were not the one practising all bloody morning. I'm the one that's starving." And with that he opened the white door and closed it as he stepped inside. Leaving Hermione confused about what to wear again.

Finally after about 15 minutes Hermione choose a big warm black, grey, white and pink jumper, black tight jeans and grey long boots.

Hermione sat on a purple little couch in her walk in closet waiting for Draco to come out threw the white door. After about ten minutes Hermione got board of waiting and was about to pass out from hunger. She got up from the couch and walked to the white door. She slowly knocked on the door "Draco are you coming?" She waited for a few minutes, when she didn't hear anything she knocked again "Draco come on i'm about to pass out!" This one was much louder than the first one. Hermione waited again for a few minutes and finally opened the door and walked in.

"Draco." Again nothing.

"Draco are you here?" nothing.

Then Hermione noticed a brown door next to a row of coats. She walked up to it and opened it slowly. When she opened it she realised that she had stepped into the upstairs hallway. Hermione walked across the hallway and started to come down the stairs. When there were only a few steps left she saw Draco waiting for her near the door. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans looking at her.

"God finally Hermione I'm starving out here."

"Well it's not my fault I was ready minutes ago." Hermione was actually a little bit annoyed at the fact that Draco was blaming at her.

"Then why didn't you come down than?"

"Because I was waiting for you. I thought that you were going to come out of that white door or something."

Draco was feeling angry but when he heard that she was waiting for him his anger dissolved immediately.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Hermione I think it's just because I'm hungry."

Hermione was still angry with him but after his apology she forgot all about her anger against him. "Fine can we just go now please?"

Draco smiled to himself "I thought you would never ask."

And with that he took Hermione's arm and apparated them to a restaurant in the muggle world. Hermione recognized this place from when she can here with her parents.

"Draco where do you know this place from?"

"Well you bought me here after we got married. You said that you loved this place so I thought it would be nice to come here. If you don't like it we can always go somewhere else."

"No Draco its ok I like it here I just wondered how you knew this place. I must have forgotten that we are married." When Hermione finished her sentence she felt really bad for saying it because she saw Draco's smiling face drop instantly at her words.

Draco just stared at Hermione for a moment with a hurt expression on his face and then said "Why don't we just go inside." But not with the comforting voice he was using minutes ago.

"Draco I di-" before Hermione could finish her sentence Draco had turned around and walked inside. Leaving Hermione standing outside the restaurant.

Hermione followed Draco and sat opposite him. While Draco was looking at his menu Hermione started to talk. "Draco I hope I didn't hurt you with what I said because that was the last thing I wanted to do."

Draco didn't answer he just kept looking into his menu.

"Draco I really am sorry."

Draco slowly put the menu down and looked at Hermione "Hermione do you know what it feels like to be so in love with someone and not have them remember anything that happened between you?"

Hermione didn't know what to say she just looked at Draco blankly.

**Yeyyy chapter 3 is uppp. I hope everybody liked it I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. Stupid school just gets in the way of EVERYTHİNG.**

**Anyway I hope you all liked it. Please read and review. **

**P.S: I have put some links up on my profile. If you have a look you can see the jumper and things that Hermione wears. **


	4. Never seen before

**CHAPTER 4 Never Seen Before**

**I do not own Harry Potter****or any of the characters. (I just wish I did) :D**

**I just wanted to tell you all that in this chapter there is a small talk about sex.**

It had been a week since Draco and Hermione had gone to lunch together.

Everything was going surprisingly well for the pair of them. Hermione still didn't remember anything but Draco was always there for her to answer any question she had.

Draco hadn't gone to work from the day he had found out that Hermione didn't remember anything. Hermione couldn't believe how much Draco had changed over the years.

Hermione was sitting in the living room of Harry and Pansy's big pink house. As Hermione sat on the big cream soft softer she started to think to herself _I wonder why Harry didn't end up with Ginny._

Hermione's thought were disturbed by the sound of the doorbell. Hermione felt excitement rush through her body as she slowly rose from her seat.

Draco was sitting next to Hermione on the softer and was watching her every move. Draco realised that as soon as the doorbell rang Hermione's fists clenched up in to a tight ball. "Hermione you ok?" Hermione turned around slowly and answered "Yer I'm fine I'm just a bit excited about seeing him, the last time I saw him we were datin-." Hermione stopped mid sentence when she saw the expression on Draco's face when she mentioned her dating Ron. "And now his married to Luna and they've got a two year old son, Draco."

Draco slowly nodded his head "I know Hermione but you know that everything's different now."

After a few second's Ron walked in with a little boy in his arms and Luna by his side looking much more different than when she was in Hogwarts. When Ron spotted Hermione he slowly put his son Henry on the floor and walked up to Hermione. He put his long arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermione stood there for a second and then moved her arms up and hugged Ron back. When Ron moved back Hermione found herself in the arms of Luna Lovegood. Luna hugged Hermione for a few seconds like always. Luna turned around and sat on the couch next to her husband. When she sat down Ron snaked his arm around her shoulders. Before Hermione sat down she felt two little arms around her legs. When she looked down she saw a little boy with dark ginger hair and lovely brown eyes. "Hello aunt Hermione." Henry was smiling up at Hermione. Hermione didn't know what to say "Er, hello." Henry looked a bit disappointed from the reaction he was getting. He slowly moved away from Hermione with a sad look on his face and seated himself on his mother's lap. Hermione looked at the little boy and then turned around and returned to her seat next to Draco.

Draco watched Hermione as she looked at the little boy shocked like it was the first time she had seen a child.

Harry knew that it was going to be awkward but he never thought it was going to be THİS awkward. He looked at his wife with pleading eyes. Pansy looked at her husband and understood how awkward this must be for him.

After a few minutes of silence Pansy finally broke the silence "So does anybody want some tea?" Pansy rose from her seat and made her way to the kitchen but was stopped when Hermione said "I'll come and help you." Hermione got up from her seat and walked with Pansy to the Kitchen. Pansy put the kettle on and leaned back towards to sink and studied Hermione for a few minutes and asked "So Hermione how are you holding up with all of these new changes in your life?" Hermione didn't like Pansy at all at Hogwarts but these couple of weeks she had really been a lot of help. Pansy came around to Malfoy Manor nearly every day and just chatted with Hermione about nothing. "I guess I'm ok, well I was ok."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked with a confused look on her face.

"I mean I don't know how to explain this but it was really strange seeing Ron with his family. You know the last time I saw him he was my boyfriend."

"Wow Hermione, I know this must be hard for you, but you and Ron had broken up at the end of your seventh year."

Hermione stood silent for a second taking in the information that Pansy had just given her. "Why did we break up?"

"You don't remember do you?"

Hermione nodded her head meaning she didn't remember anything.

"Well you see Hermione your relationship with Ron wasn't really a fairly tale relationship I mean you two keep fighting all the time and upsetting each other. So you decided that it was the right thing to break up. When you broke up you were upset so you spent most of your time in the library. The war had changed everybody and as you can see it has changed Draco to most. One day he saw you crying in the library and came to talk to you and see what was wrong. You were so upset you actually talked to him. So from that day on everyday you would meet up with Draco in the library and talk about anything." Pansy explained.

"Is that how I ended up with Draco?" Hermione was surprised by the things she had heard.

"Yep that is how you ended up married to Draco Malfoy my dear." Said Pansy with a laugh as she turned around to make the teas.

Hermione thought about Draco for a minute and a small smile crept up on her face. Hermione was just standing in the kitchen smiling to herself like a crazy person when she noticed Pansy trying to pick up the tray of teas but having trouble because of her big pregnant belly. Hermione stepped in front of Pansy and picked up the heavy tray "It's ok Pansy I got it." Pansy smiled as watched Hermione walk out of the kitchen, as she followed her in to the living room.

Hermione was pasting around the freshly made tea. When she pasted around all the tea's she came around to past Draco's one. She didn't know why but as he reached out to take his tea Hermione smiled uncontrollably when Draco saw her smile at him he thought to himself _God how much I missed that smile. _Draco smiled back and took his tea. Hermione walked to the kitchen to put the tray back. Before she turned around she felt a hand on her shoulder when she turned around her eyes met Ron's. Hermione hugged Ron like it was the end of her life.

When they pulled back Ron asked "Hermione I heard what happened. Are you alright?" Ron had a look of concern on his face.

Hermione smiled to him "Yes Ron I'm alright it's just a bit of a shock that's all. Really I'm fine."

Ron didn't look that sure with the answer he heard but he decided to go along with it. "OK than Hermione but don't forget I'm always here for you. OK?"

"Yes Ron for God's sake I'm fine." Hermione ended with a tiny laugh.

After half an hour everybody had finished their tea's and had talked about everything. Draco and Hermione said their good-bye's to everyone and left the Potter's house.

Draco and Hermione apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Hermione decided that she was going to take a bath and made her way upstairs to her bedroom take she slept in by herself.

Hermione can out of her bathroom with a white towel around her body and her hair dripping wet. Hermione was shocked when she saw Draco sitting on her bed. Hermione didn't know what to do she was standing there practically naked and soaking wet.

Draco nearly fell off the bed when he saw Hermione _Oh God!_ Draco's eyes met Hermione's. Draco could see the embarrassment on Hermione's face and decided that it was best if he turned his head around _I really need to be looking somewhere else, but I just can't. _

Draco got off the bed and turned around facing the dressing table. "Er Hermione there's something I need to talk to you about."

Hermione just stayed stuck to where she was standing "What?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Really Draco you need to talk to me about something when I'm standing here in a towel soaking wet?"

Hermione could hear Draco laughing behind her.

"Draco what are you laughing about? I didn't say anything funny?" Hermione raised her voice a little.

Draco continued to laugh and said "Well my dear it's nothing I haven't seen before, right?" Draco laughed harder when he heard Hermione gasp.

Hermione felt anger rush through her body. She turned around forgetting about what she was wearing and asked in a raised voice "We, we- me and you had had-"

"Calm down Hermione. What did you think we're married?" Draco answered still amused by the topic of the conversation.

Hermione didn't know what to say she knew that married people did have sex but she never thought she had done it with Draco.

Draco watched as Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

Draco smiled "honestly Hermione did you really think we didn't?"

Hermione finally found her voice and answered "Well I know that married people do have sex but I never thought that we did it."

"Well Hermione do you remember when we did it in the lib-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence Hermione shouted "DRACO!" Draco stopped mid sentence and smirked his famous smirk. Before Draco could say anything he saw Hermione walk to her walk-in-closet and close the door behind her.

Draco laughed to himself and sat back down on the bed he used to share with Hermione and waited for her to come back out.

Hermione closed the door of her walk-in-closet and sat on the comfy and repeated the words Draco had just told her _It's nothing I've never seen before._

_Ahhh I can't believe I've slept with Draco. Draco bloody Malfoy._

Hermione choose dark blue jeans, a cream jumper, a dark brown cardigan and long brown boots. Hermione wanted to stay there as long as possible but she was a bit anxious to learn what Draco had to tell her.

Hermione opened her door and found Draco lying on the bed with one hand under his head and the other on his stomach. Hermione didn't know why but she couldn't stop looking at him just laying there.

Even through Draco was lying there he could still see Hermione looking at him from the corner of the room. Draco smirked "Liking what you see Hermione?" asked Draco as he slowly got of the bed and stood in front of Hermione.

Hermione instantly turned red "no I was just, I was looking at the, at the"

"Ok Hermione calm down. You don't have to admit that you were looking I already saw you. Now I need to talk to you about something important."

Hermione sat down on the bed and waited for Draco to explain his problem.

"Now look Hermione this weekend it's my mother's birthday so we have to attend her birthday dinner and the trip we got her to go to Italy."

"What? It's Narcissa's birthday? Is Lucius going to be there?" Hermione felt panicked all off a sudden.

"Well Hermione I think he'll like to attend his wife's birthday. Don't you think?" Draco knew that this news was going to be a bit shocking for Hermione so he tried to take it slow.

"I don't know Draco I don't think Lucius will want me to be there."

"Hermione don't be stupid of course he will want you there. And mother will be really upset if you're not there. You know how much she likes you and she's been looking forward to go to Italy for weeks."

"Draco I don't know. How can I act like we're family and stuff when I don't even know them Draco?"

"Hermione don't worry every things going to be fine. Don't worry about it. Hermione please you have to come mother will be crushed if you don't come."

"Draco, what if we just tell them what happened?"

"Hermione look we can't tell them ok, you know what my parents are like. Please Hermione I've never wanted anything from you until this day. Please I know that you can't remember anything but Hermione please for me just come to dinner and to Italy with me."

Hermione wanted to reject again but she couldn't bring herself to say no when she saw the pleading in his grey eyes.

"How long is this trip to Italy Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco felt a hugh weight lift off of his shoulders "It's only for a couple of days, we will be staying in a hotel."

"Fine Draco but you have to help me through everything ok?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled "Of course Hermione I will always help you, through anything."

When Hermione saw Draco smile she couldn't help but smile herself.

The pair of them stayed like that for a couple of seconds when Draco broke the silence "Well Hermione I don't know about you but I'm starving. How about we go and get something to eat?"

At the mention of food Hermione noticed that she too was starving "Ah thank God you finally asked. Come on let's go."

Before Hermione finished her sentence she was already out of the door and going down the stairs.

Draco and Hermione sat inside a cosy little restaurant staring at the menu.

"So Hermione what will you be having this evening?" Asked Draco in a posh voice that earned him a chuckle from Hermione.

"Ah I do not know Draco. I think I will be having the chicken pie and what will you be having?" Hermione liked talking like this because she liked the way Draco's face lit up.

"I too think I will be having the chicken pie."

Just than a waiter arrived at their table ready to take there order. After Draco and Hermione gave their orders they began to talk about silly things and laughed a lot. Hermione finally felt herself relax.

Hermione thought to herself _well who would of thought that Draco Malfoy was this fun to be with. And why can't I refuse the things he asks me to do?_

Draco looked at Hermione and for a second he felt like he got his Hermione back. _Oh God her smile and laugh's going to be the end of me._

**A/N:**Hi everybody I'm so so so sorry for not updating for a long time it's just that school keeps getting in the way of everything. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.

Please read and review xxx.


	5. jealousy

**CHAPTER 5 Jealousy**

Thursday had come quicker than Hermione would have liked it. Hermione got out of bed and lazily made her way to her bathroom. After she took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of plain dark blue jeans, a cosy green jumper with grey boots and tied her hair up into a long pony tall she made her way down the marble staircase and entered the dinning room. When she entered she found Draco sitting at the table reading his newspaper and sipping his tea.

Hermione walked around the large table and sat herself next to Draco and poured herself a cup of tea. Draco lifted his head from his paper and smiled at Hermione "Good morning."

"Hi good morning to you too." Hermione smiled back. Draco put his newspaper down and stared intensely at Hermione's face as she drank her tea.

"Well Hermione we've got a busy day today. I hope you slept well last night."

Hermione was in the middle of chewing her toast when she realised that Draco said they had a busy day today. _What busy day I don't remember talking about a busy day._

Hermione continued to chew her toast when she answered "whatbusydayIdon'tremembertalkingaboutabusyday"

Draco just stared at Hermione like she was a crazy person "English please Hermione." Draco smiled

Hermione realised that she must have not made any sense.

Draco watched as Hermione chewed her toast for what felt like forever. Finally Hermione swallowed the piece of toast in her mouth and decided to explain what she was trying to explain.

"What busy day Draco we never talked about what we were going to do today."

Draco looked uncomfortable and after a few minutes answered "Well Hermione you know tomorrow night we're going to attend my mother's birthday dinner and then go to Italy."

Hermione listened attentively and wondered where this conversation was going "Yes, I know" Hermione said slowly.

Draco looked at her and continued "Anyway my father made me promise that I would take you shopping today so we can buy a formal dress for tonight's dinner." Draco said the last part of the sentence so fast Hermione nearly missed it.

Hermione felt anger rush through her body "SHOPPİNG!"

Draco had guessed that Hermione was going to act like this "Yes Hermione shopping I thought we could go to Diagon Alley there's this shop there that sell's formal garments."

Hermione just sat there and listened to Draco talking about shops that sold garments. _Ah I always knew Lucius was a ass like I can't dress myself._

Hermione politely answered keeping her voice as calm as she could "Well thank you Draco for your kind offer but I think I have grown enough to dress myself." Hermione ended her sentence with her voice raising in the end.

"I know Hermione you can dress yourself I'm not saying you can't but we're just going to buy a dress that's all." Draco tried to keep his voice as calm as possible but it wasn't going that well.

Hermione raised from her seat and stood in front of Draco "Draco I've got a room full of dresses I'm sure I can just wear one of them."

"Oh God Hermione can you just calm down please." Draco stopped mid sentence and took a deep breath before continuing "It's just one dress can you just, just stop it."

Hermione knew she was being unreasonable but she couldn't help it she didn't like the idea of Lucius thinking she didn't know how to dress herself. When Hermione looked in to Draco's eyes she could see the desperation in his eyes. Hermione felt herself calm down as she looked at Draco's face.

Hermione pointed her finger at Draco's chest and poked him as she said "Just ONE dress Draco and that's it deal?"

Draco couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips "That's all I wanted Hermione. Come on let's go."

Draco rose from his seat and pointed his hand towards the door and waited for Hermione to walk out of the door.

Hermione left the dining room and made her way to the coat closet and pulled out her coat and pulled it on. Draco followed Hermione and opened the front door for Hermione to walk out of.

Draco apparated himself and Hermione in to Diagon Alley. Hermione was still angry after the fight in the dining room, Draco watched Hermione waiting for her to say something Hermione stood there cross armed for about a few minutes and turned to Draco "Well come on then I haven't got all day shopping for some stupid dress."

"Ah ok than let's go." Draco pointed his arm down the long alley of shops. Hermione nodded and made her way to a dress shop called Miss Madems.

Hermione entered the shop and looked around; the walls were painted light pink and there were matching pink soft chairs, there were long rows of evening garments. Hermione looked up to the ceiling and felt her mouth drop to the black marble floor as she caught sight of the big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Hermione felt Draco standing next to her "Hermione can you close your mouth please we're in public." Hermione could feel Draco smirking at the end of the sentence.

"Draco I think we should go to another shop."

"What? Why? There's nothing wrong with this one."

Hermione leaned next to Draco's ear and whispered "It's really expensive in here."

Draco paused as he felt her breath on his ear. Draco paused for a second and turned his head to whisper in Hermiones "wel ,we, I mean,. Ah Hermione dear I think you have forgotten that you are a Malfoy." Draco ended his sentence with his famous smirk.

Before Hermione could reply back a young woman with brown wavy hair and big hazel eyes appeared in fount of them.

"Well Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy what a pleasure to see you here. How may I help you today?"

"Thank you, We would like to look at some formal dresses for a dining party we will be intending." Hermione watched as Draco smiled at the young girl and how the girl nearly fell head over heels. _Ah stupid people she nearly jumped in to his lap, like they don't know his married. AND his wife is standing fucking here for God's sake. Wait a minute why does this bother me? I don't care who he smiles at._

Hermione suddenly realised that she was standing along in the middle of the store. Hermione looked around and spotted Draco and the sales person standing in the middle of a long row of dresses. Hermione slowly walked up to Draco and stood next to him.

After about a few minutes Hermione felt a Hugh pile of clothes being pushed in to her hands.

"What?"

"Hermione love can you please try these on?" Draco smiled.

"Love?" _Where did love come from all of a sudden?_

Draco slowly nodded to the left pointing at the young sales person "Yes love please try them on."

Hermione looked at where Draco was pointing and nodded "Ah ok dear. I'll be right back." Hermione smiled and left heading to the dressing cabins.

Hermione entered the cabin and looked at the pile of clothes in her arms. _Oh for God's sake it's going to take me forever to try all of these on._

Hermione pulled a light blue dress from the pile and chanced into it. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing a knee length strapless dress with a big yellow flower design going through the middle. _Oh my God what's wrong with this dress? Who would even design a dress like this._

Hermione thoughts were disturbed by the knock on the door. "Well are you coming out than your husband would love to see you in the dresses." Hermione could sense the woman letting out a little laugh at the end of the sentence.

_That bitch she gave me all of these idiot dresses willingly to embarrass me in front of Draco._

"I don't think I will be coming out do you think you can call MY husband to come in here?" Hermione could hear the woman stomping of to go get Draco. _Wait a minute why did I just call Draco to come in here. I don't want him to see my like this._

Suddenly the door of the dressing room opened a inch and Draco slided though the little gap and stood in front of Hermione looking at her with a open mouth.

"Hermione why did you call me in here? And why are you wearing that dress it's horrible!"

Hermione laughed at how Draco's face changed when he talked about the dress. "Well that idiot woman gave me this stupid dress and a hundred more like this to try on just to embarrass me. Can you believe that?"

"Hermione I don't think that's what she was trying to do."

"Ah can you please leave now so I can get out of the dress. And take these dresses with you." Hermione handed Draco the dresses and opened the door for him to leave.

Hermione took off the dress and put on back her own clothes.

Hermione walked back to the row of dresses and found Draco sitting on one of the pink chairs looking as bored as ever. Draco lifted his head and smiled as Hermione came and stood in front of him.

"Now I think I'm going to pick out my own dress now come on." Hermione put her hand in front of Draco. Draco looked at Hermione's hand and then at her face. He reached out and took Hermione's hand in his and slowly rose from his seat. As Draco took hold of Hermione's hand Hermione could see the sale woman form the corner of her eye looking like she wanted to hex Hermione. Hermione smiled to herself as Draco stood next to her holding her hand.

They walked to the row of dresses in black and looked through them. As Hermione was looking through the dresses she heard Draco talking when she turned around she realised that Draco was talking to the sales woman. The woman was touching Draco's arm and laughing like he had just made the funniest joke in the world. Hermione felt anger rush through her body when she saw someone else touching Draco's arm _I'm his wife I don't want other women touching him. His my husband. _Before Hermione could control what she was doing she had turned Draco around and now was kissing him on the lips. Draco didn't move he just stood there with Hermione on his lips. After about a few seconds Draco came back to reality and moved his hands to the side of Hermione's face and kissed her back. Hermione lifted her hands up and felt them mix into Draco's hair.

Hermione suddenly broke the kiss "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I, I, I didn't know what happened." As soon as Hermione finished her sentence she had left the shop. Draco stood there for a minute before he realised that Hermione had left.

**A/N: ahH I hope you liked this chapter. Please review what you thought about this chapter. :DD I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. I hope this made up for it. xxx **


	6. I'm Sorry

**CHAPTER 6 I'm sorry**

Draco stood there in Miss Madems staring in to space thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago. Draco's thoughts were disturbed when he heard a loud sniff coming from his left. Draco turned around and found him looking n to the eyes of the sales woman. _What's she fucking crying for!_

"What?" Draco asked harshly.

This made the woman cry more than before. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand why people can't be with the people they love!"

Draco looked at her like she had just been hexed by someone. Draco shook his head and left the shop to go and look for Hermione.

After about forty-five minutes Draco had looked everywhere. He even apparated to Hogsmeade but he couldn't find her anywhere.

Just when Draco had given up and had just started walking around from the corner of his eye he spotted Hermione sitting on a bench under a big oak tree. Draco wanted to reach Hermione as soon as possible that he even jogged a bit. Draco finally reached Hermione and sat on the bench trying to catch his breath. Hermione looked at Draco for a second and then turned around again.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered Draco had to really listen carefully to be able to her what she had said

"Hermione I don't understand what you're sorry about. So what if you kissed me I'm your husband. You're supposed to kiss me."

Hermione slowly turned her head and looked Draco in the eye "I know but I mean this is still all new to me. Well for me it was the first time I kissed you."

"What?" Hermione asked when she heard Draco chuckle.

"Well Hermione this first kiss was much better than are real first one."

Hermione looked puzzled and asked "Why? What happened?"

"Ah you see it was in the middle of are seventh year, we had just had dinner and while we were leaving the hall you bumped in to me and Blaise so me being Draco Malfoy I had to say something back about a few seconds of arguing professor Mcgoienal came and told us off and on top of that she gave us detention I remember you were really upset because it was the first detention you ever got in Hogwarts. Anyway we were in detention I was sitting on the desk and you were sitting in a chair than suddenly something hit the window I got up and looked out the window but I can't see anything so I turned around but when I did I didn't realise that you were standing right up in face and I tripped over you. We both fell on to the floor but I fell on top of you. When I lifted my head my lips can on top of yours. And that is how we shared our first kiss." Draco ended with a smile.

Hermione laughed "I can't believe I didn't slap you."

"Yer that's what you think I still had your handprint on my face when I woke up the next morning."

Hermione stayed silence for a minute not saying anything that's when Draco noticed a tear slide down her face.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked sliding next to Hermione even more and wiping the tear from her face.

"Nothing I'm just being silly." Hermione tried to smile but she didn't do a very good job of it.

"Hermione come on you can tell me anything."

"It's just that we have all these nice memory's together like our first kiss, our first date or even worst our wedding day but I can't fucking remember any of them." Hermione started really crying now.

Between the tears Draco heard Hermione say "I can't even remember how I fell in love with you."

Draco felt like somebody had ripped his heart out and teard it up in to tiny pieces when Hermione's last words left her mouth.

"Hermione I don't care if you can't remember anything because I know that one way or another I'm going to make you fall in love with me again even if it kills me. And I know that I'm going to succeed it."

Hermione's tears increased even more. "AHH Draco can you stop it please!"

"Stop what Hermione?" Draco got a bit annoyed that Hermione raised her voice all of a sudden.

"Stop saying that everything is going to be ok because it's not I'm not going to be able ever be the same as before."

Draco felt anger fill his body instantly "For fuck sake Hermione do you think this is only hard for you. Well it's not I'm suffering just as much as you are. I don't think you know how it feels like to lose someone you love!"

Draco was standing in front of Hermione now looking down at her with anger.

Hermione rose from her seat and looked Draco in the eyes "As a matter of fact I do if you don't remember I lost Ron too. He was someone I loved."

_It wouldn't hurt this much if somebody killed me right now. _Draco looked at Hermione and shook his head "Wow Hermione, thanks a lot." And with one final glace at Hermione Draco apparated.

Hermione stood in front of the bench and kept seeing the look of disappointment on Draco's face. _I can't believe I said that. I have to find Draco. I have to make things right again. _And with that final thought Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione ran to the front door and it opened immediately by a house elf.

"Have you seen Draco?"

The elf nodded his head and said "Yes Madem Master is in his study."

"Eh thank you but do you think you can show me where it is."

Without hesitating the elf nodded and motioned his arms to the left so that Hermione could follow.

After a few seconds Hermione found herself staring at the big brown door that lead in to Draco's study.

Hermione softly knocked on the door and waited for Draco to answer. Hermione waited for a few minutes but when she didn't hear anything she opened the door a crack and looked in. She saw Draco sitting in his enormous brown leather chair holding a bottle of fire whiskey looking out of the window. Hermione slowly walked and stood next to Draco. Draco lifted his head and looked at Hermione for a second and then turned his head back to the window.

"Draco." Hermione said softly making Draco's insides flip. Hermione waited for Draco to answer but he still carried on looking out of the window.

Hermione tried again "Draco, I'm really sorry for what I said I didn't mean it like that."

"Look Hermione I really don't fell like talking right now."

"But Draco I'm so-"

"Hermione get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

Hermione looked at the back of Draco's head while he looked out of the window. Hermione slowly walked towards the door and took a final glance at Draco before she left the room and closed the door behind her. Leaving Draco along.

Hermione walked along the black marble floor and up the stairs. And entered her bedroom. Hermione went to her walk in closet and changed in to her pajamas. Hermione curled up on her bed and cried softly.

Draco still sat there bottle in hand but this time the bottle of fire whiskey was finished. Draco heard a knock on the door and someone saying "Master can I enter?"

"Come." The elf walked in and closed the door behind him "Master Draco, Master Lucius and Madam Narcissa are downstairs waiting to see you and Madam Hermione."

_Fuck this is all I need now._

"Fine tell them we're coming."

A hour later Hermione woke up from a sleep she didn't realise she had fallen in to. Hermione heard a knock on the door and slowly sat up.

Draco entered the room and coldly said "Get ready my parents are downstairs waiting to see us."

"Err ok. But Draco I think we should talk about what happened in the park today."

"Look Hermione there's nothing to talk about ok just let it go."

" Draco I-"

"Enough Hermione can you just please get ready."

Draco fixed his clothes and headed downstairs. Draco found Lucius and Narcissa in the sitting room. Narcissa jumped up quickly when she saw her son enter the room. She hugged him and asked about Hermione. Draco said that she was upstairs taking a shower. Lucius got up and shook hands with his son. Draco sat down and made small talk with his parents while waiting for Hermione to come downstairs.

Hermione got out of bed sleepily and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and entered her walk in closet. She chose black jeans with a black tank top and a light pink cardigan on top. She pulled on her black boots and headed downstairs feeling nervous.

Hermione walked in to the sitting room and greeted everybody. Narcissa hugged Hermione the same way she hugged her son, Lucius however just nodded form where he sat. Hermione walked and sat on the two person couch next to Draco. Draco looked at his mother and then grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione looked shocked for a moment but then remembered what Draco had told her. "_My parents don't know what's going on"._

Hermione smiled at Draco and squeezed his hand.

"Hermione I would love to see the dress you bought today for my birthday dinner." Narcissa said smiling.

"Ah the dress I would love to show you but, well the thing is Draco and I were in the shop and there was this sales woman sh-."

"And she said that the shop was closed for the day so we went outside we realised that it was lunch time and we got hungry so we decided to have lunch after we had lunch Hermione got this terrible pain in her stomach so we decided to come home. When we got home Hermione felt very sick so she went to bed." _How did I lie that fast_

"Oh well I'm very sorry to hear that dear I hope you are much better now. How are you feeling?"

"Thank you I'm feeling much better I think I just ate too much." Hermione ended with a smile.

"And what about the dress." Lucius asked coldly.

"Well I've got plenty of dresses upstairs I don't feel the need to buy another dress . I 'll just wear one of them."

"Don't talk nonsense everyone has seen the dresses in your closet. You need to buy something that nobody has seen before."

"Hermione I have got plenty of dresses in my closet that I haven't worn before. I would love to give you one of them."

"Eh thank you very much I would love that."

"OK than you can come over with Draco around five o'clock so you have time to get ready. Draco dear have you sorted out your black suit for tomorrow night?"

"Yes mother I got the suit that you sent to my office. I'm all set."

"Would anybody like any tea?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes thank you I would love a cup of tea."

"Lucius?"

"fine."

"Hermione dear I would love to hear about Italy some more do you think you can tell me?" Narcissa smiled.

"Italy?" _Ah but I haven't been to Italy fuck. _"How about we go to the kitchen and make some tea?" Hermione asked softly with a smile on her face.

Narcissa agreed and followed Hermione in to the kitchen.

Lucius studied Draco for a moment. "Draco I see you have a problem. What is it?"

"Father I'm fine nothing's wrong."

"Draco I can see it in your face you were never good at lying."

"Father I-"

"And the fact that you are drunk answers my question."

"Do you think mother noticed me being drunk?"

"No she's too busy lately thinking about that ridicules trip to Italy. And your little wife made her excited about going the muggle way. By a plank or plant or something ridicules like that."

"The bloody muggle way!"

"Yes. Anyway tell me why you are drunk and moody."

"Really father nothing is wrong. We just had a little misunderstanding with Hermione that's all."

Before Lucius could answer Narcissa and Hermione were back in the room pasting around tea. Hermione passed Draco his tea Draco took the tea without even looking at Hermione.

Forty minutes later Lucius and Narcissa got up to leave. Hermione and Draco followed as they walked to the door.

"Hermione dear I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Narcissa smiled.

"Yes me too."

After Lucius closed the door to the manor Hermione turned around and said "Draco." But she realised that she was just talking to herself because Draco was nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: Hii I hope you liked this chapter and didn't find Hermione or Draco annoying. Anyway please read and review. Xxx :DDD**


End file.
